


Merry Christmas, Bones!

by ascott5110



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascott5110/pseuds/ascott5110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones never smiled during the holidays, and Jim wants to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Bones!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, it was just too adorable. 
> 
> Warning, extreme fluff ahead, and some language.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I do not own the characters
> 
> PPS: As requested, I tried to make this one a little longer :)

Jim absolutely loved the holidays. The snow, the lights, the decorating, the desserts, he loved it all. He thought the only thing that might make the holidays better would be someone to share them with, and after he met Bones he swore up and down that holiday wishes do come true. Now, it was the first Christmas Jim and Bones were spending together as a married couple, and Jim couldn't be more estatic. They had asked for some shore leave, and when Bones announced he was going out to find a gift for Joanna, Jim set his plan in motion. He called it: Operation Get Bones to Enjoy Christmas.

Bones was never a smiley person in general, but come on, its Christmas for God's sake, the man deserves to have something to smile about. 

A few weeks prior, Jim had gone out and bought a Christmas tree, Christmas lights, and a shit ton of ornaments and various other decorations. He even learned how to bake in an attempt to get Bones to smile. 

He decided to start with the tree, which was a bitch to hide by the way, and he dragged it up the front stairs of the McCoy household and into the living room. Jim attempted to stand it up straight, but that stupid tree just wasn't having it, so he ended up propping it up against the wall. Jim, still smiling, went upstairs to get the lights, which suprisingly, went off without a hitch. He got the ornaments out, and went to town on the tree, putting his favorite ornament in the front. 

With the star finally atop the tree, Jim hung up some mistletoe by the front door, and began to bake sugar cookies for Bones.

He wasn't quite sure where he went wrong, but the cookies weren't as fluffy as the recipe said they would be, so Jim ended up drawing little dog bones on the cookies to make up for the lack of floofiness, grinning to himself while humming one of his favorite holiday songs, "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer." 

Next, he decided to cover the house with various Christmas decorations. He put his Elf up on the mantle by the glittering Christmas tree, surrounding it with plastic characters from some classic Christmas movies he remembered watching with his brother, like Frosty the Snowman, Charlie Brown, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, and a mini figurine of the Polar Express. Putting the final part of his plan in motion, he grabbed the extra Christmas lights and strung up a special message to his special someone outside the house. Now all he had to do was wait for Bones to come home. ~-~ Half an hour later, the door opened. "Jim what the hell is-" Bones was interrupted by Jim's lips pressed against his own. "Mistletoe, Bones." Jim said, pointing upwards with a small smile on his face. Bones narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is outside? 'I love you Bones?' is it an anniversary or something because dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not a calendar." "No Bones! Its the holidays!" Jim responded enthusiastically, a full mega watt Jim McCoy smile on his face at this point. "Come on Bones, lemme show you!" Jim grabbed Bones' hand dragged him into the living room. Bones raised an eyebrow. "You do realize the tree has to have a stand, right?" Bones said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Jim's smile faltered. "Well, um, no I didn't actually." Bones kissed Jim on the forehead. "I'm going to pour myself a glass of whiskey." Jim nodded before remembering the other surprise in the kitchen. "Bones wait! Lemme go in first!!" Jim was unfortunately too late as Bones had already entered the kitchen. Jim stopped and braced himself for the angry shout at his lame attempt to make cookies but instead he heard nothing. Jim heard nothing. He entered the kitchen and was witness to Bones shoving a cookie in his mouth. "D-do you like them?" Jim asked, almost afraid of what Bones would say. Bones nodded slowly as he finished swallowing the last bite, and opened his arms, inviting Jim into them. Jim rushed forward, relieved his partner wasn't angry with the house and the lights and the cookies and the messed up tree. Bones kissed the top of Jim's head. "Thank you darlin', I love it." Jim looked up at Bones, and was met with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Bones!" Jim did it. 

 

He made Leonard McCoy smile.

 

~Fin~


End file.
